Cecil B. DeMille
|Nombre real = Cecil Blount DeMille |Fecha de nacimiento = 12 de agosto de 1881 |Lugar de nacimiento = |Fecha de fallecimiento = 21 de enero de 1959 ( ) |Lugar de fallecimiento = }} Cecil Blount DeMille, director de cine estadounidense. Nació el 12 de agosto de 1881 en Ashfield, Massachusetts (Estados Unidos) y falleció el 21 de enero de 1959 en Los Angeles (Hollywood, Estados Unidos), que ha ejercido gran influencia en el desarrollo del cinematógrafo de su país, especialmente por sus filmes en el estilo llamado "gran espectáculo". Filmografía * Los diez mandamientos (1956) * The Greatest Show on Earth (1952) * Sansón y Dalila (1949) * California's Golden Beginning (1948) * Unconquered (1947) * The Story of Dr. Wassell (1944) * Reap the Wild Wind (1942) * North West Mounted Police (1940) * Unión Pacífico (1939) * The Buccaneer (1938) * The Plainsman (1936) * Las Cruzadas (1935) * Cleopatra (1934) * Four Frightened People (1934) * This Day and Age (1933) * The Sign of the Cross (1932) * The Squaw Man (1931) * Madam Satan (1930) * Dynamite (1929) * The Godless Girl (1929) * Walking Back (1928) * The King of Kings (1927) * The Volga Boatman (1926) * The Road to Yesterday (1925) * The Golden Bed (1925) * Feet of Clay (1924) * Triumph (1924) * Los diez mandamientos (1923) * Adam's Rib (1923) * Manslaughter (1922) * Saturday Night (1922) * Fool's Paradise (1921) * The Affairs of Anatol (1921) * Forbidden Fruit (1921) * Something to Think About (1920) * Why Change Your Wife? (1920) * Male and Female (1919) * For Better, for Worse (1919) * Don't Change Your Husband (1919) * The Squaw Man (1918) * Till I Come Back to You (1918) * We Can't Have Everything (1918) * Old Wives for New (1918) * The Whispering Chorus (1918) * The Devil-Stone (1917) * Nan of Music Mountain (1917) * The Woman God Forgot (1917) * The Little American (1917) * A Romance of the Redwoods (1917) * Lost and Won (1917) * Joan the Woman (1917) * The Dream Girl (1916) * Maria Rosa (1916) * The Heart of Nora Flynn (1916) * The Trail of the Lonesome Pine (1916) * The Golden Chance (1915) * Temptation (1915) * The Cheat (1915) * Chimmie Fadden Out West (1915) * Carmen (1915) * Kindling (1915) * Chimmie Fadden (1915) * The Arab (1915) * The Wild Goose Chase (1915) * The Captive (1915) * The Unafraid (1915) * The Warrens of Virginia (1915) * After Five (1915) * The Girl of the Golden West (1915) * The Ghost Breaker (1914) * Rose of the Rancho (1914) * The Man from Home (1914) * What's His Name (1914) * The Virginian (1914) * The Call of the North (1914) * The Man on the Box (1914) (co-director) * The Only Son (1914) * The Master Mind (1914) * Brewster's Millions (1914) * The Squaw Man (1914) Enlaces externos *Cecil B. DeMille en Wikipedia (Inglés) *Cecil B. DeMille en Wikipedia (Español) * Cecil B. De Mille en EPdLP.com * Portal de Cecil B. De Mille en inglés * Biografia de Cecil B. De Mille en inglés Categoría:Cineastas de Estados Unidos